Various apparatus exist for moving objects through space. In a recreational setting, a bungee (also known as ‘bungy’) jump is a now well known apparatus to allow a user to experience free fall in a safe, controlled and repeatable manner. Bungee jumps however are limited to movement primarily in a vertical y-axis direction.
Base jumping, flight or gliding offer quite different sensations with the rider experiencing acceleration in the horizontal or x-axis direction, side to side movement, and vertical y-axis movement. A further point of difference with these activities to a bungee jump is the sensation of lift upwards during movement and not only at the maximum movement point of a jump as is the case for a bungee jump.
Meeting safety requirements is however a critical imperative in such applications, particularly where the object is a human. The primary reference that details the acceptable forces and accelerations suitable for participant exposure is ASTM F2291-14 Standard Practice for Design of Amusement Rides and Devices. The purpose of this practice is to provide designers, engineers, manufacturers, owners, and operators with criteria and references for use in designing amusement rides and devices or a major modification for amusement rides or devices. Within this standard, a coordinate system is defined for the direction of an applied acceleration on a participant, as shown in FIG. 1.
Acceleration limits are also provided in ASTM F2291-14 for each orthogonal axis, as well as limits for the allowable combined magnitudes of orthogonal accelerations. ASTM F2291-14 provides a detailed method to determine the compliance of an activity against the standard. A simplified graph of the axial acceleration limits is provided for reference in FIG. 2.
It may be desirable to combine the vertical movement an object or person experiences in a bungee jump with the flight or glide path characteristics an object or person experiences from base jumping, flight or gliding and doing this in a safe, controlled and repeatable manner (meeting or exceeding the above noted standards) or, at least to provide the public with a choice.
Further aspects and advantages of the apparatus and method will become apparent from the ensuing description that is given by way of example only.